A half an Hour of hell
by daloo92
Summary: When you get too bored in class, you start imagining things, especially if you're a bleach fan. this is a drabble of what would happen if a hollow suddenly appeared in the middle of the classroom. it's really worth reading especially if you're up for a laugh! Enjoy!


**A half an Hour of hell**

**_So here I was, getting bored out of my mind in class. I kept looking at the clock, but it just wasn't moving! That's when I started chatting with my sister who tried to entertain me by telling me a small funny story about bleach. That gave me the crazy idea to make a fanfic out of this small story_**

* * *

Imagine if Ichigo and his gang were sitting in this very class and Takuma* too, then class will never be boring! And suddenly a hollow appears near the teacher! Ichigo must find a way to kill it without anyone noticing and get out of his gigai too. After taking care of this little detail, he slayed the hollow, and that's when another one just appeared just outside the classroom.

Suddenly bursts of air throughout the class: Ichigo just used shunpo accompanied with his trademark scream.

Outside, Takuma is looking for Tamaki** and he didn't notice the hollow behind him but luckily Ishida intervenes and saves his life! Getsugatenshooooooaaaahhhhhh screams Ichigo. The hollow got destroyed by both Ishida's arrow and Ichigo's Getsuga and a crater was formed in its place. That's when Rukia arrives at the scene and stars yelling at Ichigo. Ishida, Chad and Orihime not far behind.

Ichigo, wanting to get away from all this rukus, picks Rukia up and storms back to the classroom

Byakuya arrives at that moment, he sees Ichigo holding Rukia. He stares at him while murmuring shire senbon zakura, while Renji, who arrived a few seconds after him, screams: "No Captain! Don't do it! Think of all the collateral damage!"

This entire racket and the teacher is not aware of anything …

Then Ikaku arrives along with Yumichika! ''Leave this to squad 11!'' he shouts. While Kenpachi and Yachiru, not far behind looking for a good fight "Did you see that crater Yachiru? Let's find Ichigo! The fight is probably over, but I can always have fun fighting him!"

" YAAAY! Let's find ICHI!" replies Yachiru. And they go the wrong way looking for Ichigo (leaving the school)

Lieutenant Matsumoto suddenly enters the classroom along with a drunk Shuhei and Kira, all of them screaming: ''Sakkkeeeee for everyone!''.

"Shut up! Matsumotoooooooooo" yells Hitsugaya while jumping from the window inside the class. Suddenly Hitsugaya gets very angry because, behind the door captain Aizen is making a move on momo. Aizen tells him that he fell under his illusion and he wasn't making a move on momo, he was actually making love to her! "Hahahahaha" Aizen laughs evilly. Hitsugaya got even angrier, if that's even possible, and released all his reiatsu changing the temperature of the room from 20oC to -20!

The students got very cold and can't figure out why… while Ichigo was trying to make everyone leave the classroom; all while trying to escape the blades of Senbonzakura. Ukitake then appeared along with Kyoraku trying to calm down everyone before things get out of control.

But Kyoraku goes to drink with Matsumoto and the gang while Nanao starts shouting at him, something about not being allowed to drink when on duty. Meanwhile, Ukitake tried to give Hitsugaya some candy to try and calm him down, which backfired on him making him angrier: "I'm not a kid! YOU CAN'T BRIBE ME WITH CANDY!".

Outside were standing Uryu, Orihime and Chad not really knowing what to do and not daring to enter the classroom. That's when Uryu felt the arrival of someone he hated, none other than Mayuri, trying to get Orihime to allow him to experiment on her; and before he could do anything, Komamura came and stopped him while trying to apologize to them. And when Mayuri asked Komamura what he's doing here, the latter replied: "I knew, the moment I saw that look on your face before you opened a Senkaimon to the human world that you were up to no good, that's why I decided to follow you. And It turns out, I made a wise decision."

Mayuri jumped backwards, trying to get some distance between him and Komamura, not noticing that he just jumped inside the already crowded classroom, and suddenly heard a voice: "FOUND YOU!" it was none other than Kenpachi, who somehow found his way back and was jumping towards him. Or so he though. He was actually aiming for Ichigo who happened to be standing behind Mayuri. The latter, getting quite angry, was about to use his bankai.

With all that's going on, no one noticed the arrival of Gin and Tousen who advised Aizen to leave the classroom before the "Disaster" happens. Aizen understanding what they meant left with them to watch the outcome from a nearby rooftop.

Now all the bleach characters all squeezing to fit inside the small classroom all yelling at each other or fighting, when suddenly… Sileennnceeee.

Someone with huge spiritual pressure just came

It's

It's...

YAMAMOTO!

Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

And he's accompanied with Soifon and the entire stealth force!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU DOING HERE?! WHEN I FELT THE REIATSU OF **ALL** THE CAPTAINS DISAPPEAR INTO THE HUMAN WORLD, I THOUGHT IT WAS AN EMERGENCY! AND I FIND YOU ALL JUST PLAYING AROUND?! GET THE HELL BACK TO YOUR JOBS!"

And with that he disappeared. Most of the captains started to leave via the Senkaimon, until only Rukia and Renji remained.

Rukia: "TAWAKE! What the hell were you thinking firing a getsuga in the middle of the classroom?! You're the reason all the captains came here when they felt you reiatsu flare!"

Ichigo: "HEY! It's not like I did it on purpose! I just go a bit carried away…"

Renji: "Whatever… Anyway I'm glad the classroom is still intact, somehow…actually how did you do it?"

Ichigo: "euuu…."

Someone suddenly replies: "well of course the classroom is still intact! I placed a powerful barrier around it, knowing how Kurosaki-san always manages to make a mess out of everythin-"

"Hey! That's not fair Urahara-san!"

"Well of course it is, and speaking of problems, I suggest you return to your body already" he said waving his fan and suddenly disappeared.

Ichigo, confused by what he said, turned around and saw the teacher yelling at him for falling asleep in the middle of class, and some students suggesting he's dead… "DAMM IT! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!" said Ichigo while running back to his body.

"Bakamono, I keep telling him to use Kon instead of his badge, but he never listens to me… let's go Renji!"

"Your right about that Rukia, ok let's go… but you know, I have this feeling like we're forgetting something…".

"Nah! It's probably just your imagination! Let's go" she added opening a Senkaimon for both of them.

…

As soon as they left, Aizen appeared from the shadows saying: "Just as planned!"

* * *

_***Takuma: he's one of the main characters from: Hiiro no Kakera (it's a great anime, really worth watching) anw, you don't really need to know who he is other than being a very hot anime guy ^w^**_

_****Tamaki: she's the girl that Takuma loves (and she loves him too)**_

_**soo Here it is, i hope you liked it! sorry about the ending (i kinda felt it was weak) but i just had to end it somehow... and i tried squeezing as many characters as i could.**_

_**well hope you liked it! plz review, i wanna know your opinions!**_


End file.
